


Teen wolf imagines

by Seb_satan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seb_satan/pseuds/Seb_satan
Summary: Request are closedDon't be shy : requestRules below:No smutNo self-harmDepression exceptionalImagines for:Teen Wolf [seasons 1-6]





	1. He's protective - Theo

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy new imagines soon....

Everybody knew by know that theo wasn't the nicest person in the world. When he is with you he's a whole different person, nice but overprotective. It was Stiles that tested his patients. Next day....  
Theo was sitting in the cafeteria waiting for you. He listened trying to find your heartbeat. He found it, your heart was beating fast. Soon theo got up and followed it. We head found you he saw scott's pack crowding you. Then he heard stiles say "You and your evil boyfriend better leave or I'll make him regret bringing you here". That's when a growl erupted theo throat. "What did you say", theo growled. "Um... nothing", stiles said panicky. "If I hear you say anything again, you'll be nothing but bones", theo said threatening. Stiles seemed to shrink with confidence. And mumbled a quick "Sorry " and walked off. Theo suddenly wrapped his arms around you.  
"Theo, you shouldn't have done that. You know you want them to like you" You said. "I know, but no one hurts the people, I love", Theo said calmer then before. "You love me?" You ask shocked. "Of course I do, you make me sane. I would even rip my half of my heart out skin we could share two halves of one heart forever. " You smiled at theo and grabbed his cheeks by surprise and kissed him with a passion.


	2. Let Her Go - liam

Reader's pov

We are going to save Lydia tonight. I'm terrified, and afraid. What if we don't save her? No, we have to.  
We ca-

My thoughts were interrupted with someone putting their hand on my shoulder. It was liam.

"Hey, are you okay, I can smell worry on you ", Liam asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I guess. Just scared a little maybe alot I don't know." I said.

"Hey there's nothing to worry about. Where's my brave werewolf girlfriend at? I know she in there somewhere." Liam said.

I smiled and pulled him into a kiss. He always nows how to cheer me up.

| later that Night |

We are in Meredith's room trying to get her to talk. She told Scott to put his claws into the back of her neck. J could tell Scott didn't want to, but he knew this was the only way.

When Scott was in the trance. There was nurses coming, me and liam looked at each other , and nodded our heads. That's when a fight started. Once everyone was knocked out. We looked at each other and smiled. Then we turned our heads to see this huge guy.

"Oh shit" I and liam said.

Scott's pov

I took my claws out of Meredith's neck. The doors to her room slowly open. I saw this huge man. Then he fell forward. I looked up to see liam and y/n.

"Is he out?" They both ask.

"Yeah."

"Okay." They said as they both fell to the floor.

Reader's pov

I woke up, I felt a little dizzy. I stood up to see i was in a room. I saw liam and Scott talking to Jordan. Liam saw me that I was awake.

"You okay?" Liam asked

"Yeah I'm good, god that man was huge." I said

Liam chuckled a little. He helped me up, and we walked over to Parrish. Soon we all were going to find Lydia.

We found her finally, but we had to get her to deaton's. Before we could go Tracy grabbed me and lydia.

"Sorry but they're coming with me " Tracy said.

"Okay, Tracy just wait, you don't know what's about to happen " Scott said.

"I'm taking them that's what's happening and none of you are going to do a thi- "

"Let her go " Liam growled

"What are you going to do wolf boy" Tracy said.

Everything just flashed, the next thing I knew I was in scott's arms. liam had Tracy up against the fence by her collar. I listened closely.

"You touch or try to hurt her again I'll rip you to shreds myself." Liam said deeply.

Then Tracy got electrocuted by mrs. Martin. Liam then turned around and ran to me and and hugged me tight.

Liam then turned around and ran to me and and hugged me tight


	3. It's Okay - Stiles Stilinski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: yes  
> Requested by : starfish-lyd on tumblr  
> can you do an imagine where someone tries to use y/n as theo's weakness? or use y/n as stiles's weakness. either one. I hope that makes sense?

Request: yes  
Requested by : starfish-lyd on tumblr  
can you do an imagine where someone tries to use y/n as theo's weakness? or use y/n as stiles's weakness. either one. I hope that makes sense?

Theo's will be up tomorrow.

....

Reader's point of view

I woke up in a dark place. I was bleeding from my side. There was blood on my clothes and my head. I tried to get up but failed to do so.

"Well, look who is up" I heard someone say.

You look to where the voice is coming from. You see Theo looking at his claws.

"What did you do to me" I said

"Oh nothing, maybe you'll slowly die, but that's it. "He said slowly.

"Where's stiles?"i said panicked.

"Oh he's coming, for the final show." Theo he said walking out.

I flinched, my side was burning. Soon I felt myself getting sleepy.

Stiles' point of view

Where is she, she said she was going home. I started to call Scott when I got a call from y/n.

"Oh my god you're okay " I said calmer.

"Actually, she's not okay" I heard a deep voice say.

"What did you do theo, if you hurt her. I'll beat you to a pulp." I said angered.

"Oh stiles I wouldn't say that. You have few words to say to her, so make it quick." Theo commanded.

I heard some movement.

I heard her whimper "Stiles".

"It's going to be okay, I'm going to find you." I said trying to hold my tears.

"Stiles listen to what he says, please I don't want you to get hurt" y/n said breathing for air.

"I'm going to find you, I love you ." I said

"I love you " she said breathing in deeply.

I have to find her I headed to scott's house. I walked inside to see Scott with his head in his hands.

"Scott are you okay" I asked

"Yeah, I guess. I feel like something is wrong" Scott said looking up at me.

"Well theo has y/n and I need you to find her. I brought a shirt. Please Scott find her." I said with tears running down my face.

Scott smelled the shirt and he nodded. We got into the jeep and Scott tolded me where to go. We are by a bridge where Theo's sister "died".

"Look who is here to save the day, y/n" I heard theo say.

I turned around to see her crying. She had dry and wet blood all over her clothes. She looked up and nodded her head as if she was saying she's okay.

"Theo , why?" Scott asked.

"I told you to stay out of my way, or I would hurt or kill the ones you love" Theo said threatening.

Theo push y/n to the forest floor with that's he walked away. I ran to hold her.

"Baby, come on stay awake for me, we are going to get you to the hospital." I said as she was trying to stay awake.

"Stiles, it's okay. I'm in the arms of my first love. It's perfect." She said lowly with tears running down her face.

"No no no, you can't leave me, no" i said panicked  
"No no no, you can't leave me, no" i said panicked.

"It's okay" she said again.

"No, its not. I'm not letting you die. Not like allison. " Scott growled with glowing eyes.

Scott reaching for her wrist. I knew Scott was going to bite her. He did and know I'm sitting in a veterinarian office waiti- My thoughts got interrupted by a roar.

I rushed to the back to see a golden eyed y/n. I felt a thump on my chest, it was y/n. Even if theo knew my weakness, she could protect her self. She is safe in my arms.

She is safe in my arms


	4. If you give me a kiss - malia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: yes  
> Requested by : unknownbandbaby  
> Request: can you please do a malia one where she comes over to study and finds you sad/crying please and can you make it very fluffy thankkk youuu ((:  
> A/N: I put this imagine as girlxgirl

|Malia's point of view|

I was walking the street to y/n's house. I kept smiling to myself. I love her so much. She's going to help me study, like always. She's there to help, but she doesn't seem happy.

Maybe if I talk to her. She'll tell me what's wrong.when I got to her house. I got the spare key under the carpet. Then I walked and I hear crying. I ran up stairs to her room. I saw her on her bed curled up. I layed down next to her.

"are you ok " I asked worryingly.

"I don't know, honestly" y/n said with tears running down her face.

"You can talk to me about anything. That's why I'm here. I love you, and I don't like seeing you cry." I said while I grabbed her hand.

"I can't handle this anymore" she said softly.

"No, please don't say that" I said think she was going to break up with me.

"Malia, I hate that i have to sit home worrying that you might not come back. I can't loose you. I'm tired of loosing people." She said lowly with tears.

" She said lowly with tears  
"I'll make you a promise. I will come back everyday with a few scratches,but not dead. If you give me a kiss." I said smiling.

She smiled at me, then leaning in kissing me with passion  
She smiled at me, then leaning in kissing me with passion. I caught myself smiling. I knew we had a test to study for but that could wait. We both layed back cuddled together. I will keep that promise forever.

A/N : I know it's short. I cried so much while writing this Idk why? I just stared crying. Tonight's episode, holy shit, this was me. When mason was the beast. Anyway, hope you enjoy tonight imagine. Maybe two tomorrow.

Maybe two tomorrow


	5. I was so worried about you - theo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: yes  
> Requested by: @starfish-lyd on tumblr   
> Request: can you do an imagine where someone tries to use y/n as theo's weakness? or use y/n as stiles's weakness. either one. I hope that makes sense?
> 
> A/N : I know this has been a long wait, but here it is.   
> Maybe a new imagine tomorrow. Enjoy...
> 
> A/N: theo and the reader are mates so their eyes have this pastel purple color in their eyes flash that color, but their original werewolf eye color is is golden.

Reader's point of view

I was running through the woods. I heard a loud growl behind me. My old pack was out to kill me. Theo never knew about them. Since I've left them they told me i was dead the next time they see me.

The leader, jack , through me against a tree.I winced hearing some of my bones crack. Jack pick me up by my t-shirt.

"what did i tell you if i say you again?" jack growled.

"you would kill me" i growled my eyes flashing.

"wow, you found a mate." jack whispered in my ear.

"We are going to see if theo has a weakness" jack growled at me. Then trough me down for the others pack members to pick me up. We stared to walk deep into the woods towards a road.

....

theo's point of view

Where is she, she has to be close. I have to go to scott's house see if he could help me. The next minute i knew i was standing at scott's door knocking. When i look up i see stiles. i drew a breath to talk, but stiles started to talk.

"what do want?" he said sarcastically.

" i need to talk to scott please. it's y/n i cant find her. " i said with worry.

"for y/n, because i like her more than you." stiles said more alert.

i walked inside into the living room. i saw scott standing up, and liam growling by him but quickly stopped. i think he sees my emotion.

"scott i know you don't like me right now, but i cant find y/n. i need your help, please" i said with tears running down my face.

" yes, i will, but for y/n. do have a shirt you anything that has a strong scent" scott asked. i nodded, handing him a hoodie of mine she always wore.

liam and scott both smelled the hoodie. after a while, they nodded saying they got a scent. We went to stiles' jeep scott started to tell stiles where to go. soon, we were at the school.

suddenly this man walked out with a girl covered in dried blood. i noticed it was y/n, my body became stiff. she lifted her head whimpering. i was about to charge at him, but he started to talk.

"i wouldn't do that, if i were you" he said wrapping his claws around y/n neck.

"don't hurt her, you can kill me, let her go"i said quickly without.

"no, theo don't It's okay" y/n said whimpering

"no, you cant. if you die, i die. I'll turn into my wolf form and starve myself. you know we can't stay that long away from each other. what makes you think that we can do it forever. i can't loose you, i love you... " i said with love and worry.

my protective side got the best of me and tackled the pack leader. i growled at him, his growled back trying to tell his pack members to attack theo. they didn't though they stayed back knowing to never get in between a werewolf and his mate. theo growled at them to stay back.

"you come back to beacon hills again I'll make sure your dead" i growled with anger.

he looked scared, i picked him up by his collar and through into a car. he was knocked out instantly.

i quickly got up and ran to y/n. i took her in my arms. i started to take away her pain, she started to heal with my help. i noticed scott, liam, stiles looking at us. i quickly said a thank you. they all nodded to say your welcome. they soon left after scott talked to the alpha of the pack that tried to hurt my girlfriend. she turned her head to look up at me and smiled.

"I was so worried about you. you have no idea what you do to me." I said smiling at her. She looking then giggled. I chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

I chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead  
...


	6. I haven't told you - Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: yes  
> Request: can you do a stiles imagine where the reader gets in a car or fire accident and Stiles like her but she doesn't know and he tells her at the hospital   
> Requested by: @anntol2001 on tumblr
> 
> A/N: Hope you enjoy
> 
> Your race - y/r  
> ...

Reader's point of view

I was going to visit some of my family in California. I was one hour in for a five hour drive. Everything was going well. Until I saw a crash of two cars hurtling towards my car. Then I blacked out.

I heard the sounds of sirens  
I heard the sounds of sirens. They got closer and closer the more I stared to fall alseep. Before I did I saw a blurred body telling me to awake and I was going to be okay.

"Com'on kid you have to stay awake. You have a life ahead of you. You have to have someone you love stayed for them." a paramedic said.

"Stiles, his name is stiles" I whimpered.

"Then stay awake for him, talk about him to keep yourself alive" the paramedic said.

Melissa's point of view

We had a three car crash coming only two survivors. Three minutes paramedics rushed in.

"We have a y/r female, teenager, she has a concussion, two broke ribs, and a broken arm. She is stable " a paramedic said.

"Okay, got her. Did she say her name? " i asked.

"Yes, it's y/n. Also you need to find a boy named stiles he seems important." The paramedic said walking away.

"Y/n, stay awake for me com'on" I said.

"Melissa, if that's you tell Stiles I love him please" she whimpered.

"I will, I promise " I said kissing her forehead before the doctors took her to surgery.

Stiles' point of view

I was playing video games,with scott, when he suddenly got a phone call. I looked up to see his emotions has changed. He looked at me with sadness.

"It's y/n, she's hurt. We have to go to the hospital." Scott said with tears running down his cheeks.

I hurriedly grabbed my phone and keys and ran down the stairs to the jeep. When we got to the hospital. It seemed like everything was in slow motion. I was told that she was in surgery.

I sat down and waited and waited. Everything just seemed to past me fast.

Soon y/n was out of surgery. I asked Melissa if she had said anything Melissa said she did but y/n needs to tell me. Melissa let me go in her room and sit. Before I sat down in kissed y/n on the forehead.

I've stayed for two weeks and she still hasn't woken up  
I've stayed for two weeks and she still hasn't woken up. I'm starting to reach my breaking point.

"Don't die. I haven't told you, I love you. " I said sleeply, soon falling asleep.

I woke up to a tapping on my shouder. I looked up to see the most beautiful eyes. They belonged to y/n.

"I love you to stiles" she said smiling

"I love you to stiles" she said smiling. 

 

....

A/N : I was going to write more but I like the ending


	7. Instinct - Josh Diaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested: yes   
> requested by: @fuckthatfeeling on tumblr  
> request: can you do theo or josh one please??
> 
> A/N : I choose josh hope you enjoy. also Jackson is in this story to and the reader is the same creature as josh
> 
> summary: josh gets into a fight because he's jealous and the reader had to clean his bruises.

josh's point of view

I walk into the school with theo and corey, we all went to my locker. I was waiting on my girlfriend I told the boys that they could go only theo left. I shut my locker to turn around and talk to corey.

"josh did you hear what theo said about what we are doing tonight", corey asked.

"yeah, we are going to get Lydia from eichen" I said.

"i need to get to class, see you later " corey said. then I said bye and he walked away.

I turned around trying to find my girlfriend walking towards me, but she suddenly was stop by a boy. To be specific it was Jackson. God I hated that guy he always flirted with her. I used my hearing to listen to the conversation.

"hey, y/n lookin pretty as always" Jackson said.

"Jackson, stop I have a boyfriend" y/n said

"yeah , I know and he's listening to our conversation" Jackson said then chuckled when he heard me growl.

"Jackson, go away or he's going to hurt you know he's my mate" y/n said I smiled when she said that.

"so, that doesn't mean anything " Jackson said.

Once he was done talking he winked at her. My anger took over jaackson was soon against the lockers. Kids crowded around us. Jackson punched me a few times but he got hit the most. I was about to throw another punch before a voice stopped me.

"JOSH stop this isn't going solve things" y/n yelled. I looked done at Jackson where he was lying on the floor.

"next time It'll be worse", I said. I walked away with y/n grabbing my hand.

Y/n and me went to the boys bathroom. She sat on the counter waving her hand in a come here motion. She had gotten a wet paper towel to wipe the blood off.

"You have to stop this josh it's happened four times count another" y/n said.

" I know but I cant stop it. I'm afraid of loosing you" I said

" I need you to be careful okay. you're all I have." y/n said

"i will , I love you" I said. "i love you, josh " y/n said then kissed my cheek.

"It's my instinct to protect you, I always will"

She looked at me and smile and mouthed a "I love you and I know". Then she leaned up to kiss me.

 

...

A/N : I hope you enjoy your story new imagine tomorrow maybe.


	8. Loopy - Scott McCall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested: @DheekshaGokul
> 
> Can u do an imagine in your book where a girl named Dheeksha (ik it's a weird name but it is my name ) comes to town and she's secretly a werewolf but stiles and Scott find out and they start doing everything together but one day, Dheeksha gets injured and Scott helps clean the wound and she gets some medicine that makes her feel drowsy and out of mind. Then Dheeksha says something like "Scott, I love u" and she slurs her words. Scott smiles and says "I love u too Dheeksha" and he kisses her forehead
> 
> Characters: Scott McCall , reader , stiles
> 
> warnings : fluff 
> 
> -

I was new to the town Beacon Hills; I came from a place where my kid wasn't excepted. I just moved here with my brother jack. My friends that I've made so from are the most strangest people ever, especially Stiles .

I've ran from danger all my 16 years of life. I knew eventually they would catch up with me. I never thought it would be so soon. I've been a werewolf all my life, and I'm afraid of dying because of something I was born with.

I've been here only a year. I made a few friends, and a loving crush for one of them. Who knew I could love someone. I always walked home with Liam because we are neighbors. But today he had lacrosse practice so I decided to walk by myself.

It took us fourteen minutes to walk home together because we took the short way. I took the long scenic way today. I didn't think I might die if I took it.

Here I am laying on the forest ground cold and wanting to scream for help. But it seemed like my voice had disappeared from existence. Maybe someone will find me, and save me from this torture. Maybe I will die today and no one will remember me.

I kept hearing things, I don't know if thy are real or not. I kept going in and out of consciousness. So maybe I was imagining things and I was slowly dying.

I guess I didn't hear the voice above me telling me that everything was going to be okay. They being picked me up and carried me to a car is what I assume. After passing out, I woke up on a metal table. I turned my head to look around to find out I was at the veterinary clinic.

I felt a little loopy from medicine that the Deaton had given me. I heard a body move in the room noticing I had woken up. I looked at the body see it was Scot

" Hey, How are you feeling? " Scott asked me.

" Attacked. Haha! See what I did there, " I replied giggly.

" yeah I did, and It's not funny, " he glared at me ", Let's get you home, okay. " He said to me.

I nodded my head lifting my arms as to say "carry me". He playfully huffed before gently putting his forearms under my knees and back and picking me up. He carried me to his mom's van and strapped me in and shutting the door getting in on the driver's side.

A few minutes into the drive I started to stare at Scott and not in a creepy way, but in a loving way. I realized I was staring for a while and the saw what I was doing.

" What are you staring at?" He teasingly asked me.

" I love you." I said not really caring what I said.

He smiled sweetly before saying " I know."

I giggled noticing that he had quoted "STAR WARS". Yes, I was loopy but I told the true from my heart. I smiled looking out the window. I could feel Scott staring at me which made me smile more. He reached over the middle of the van grabbing my hand, softly, then holding it.


End file.
